Fifty Shades of Woody
by avBabe
Summary: This is a short story for my BFFs Birthday... Enjoy!


_This is a little birthday present for my BFF Rainbow. _

**SPOV**

It's been a long day. I'm Stephanie Plum, and life has been interesting the last eight months. You see I broke up with Morelli, after we talked things through. I know you're wondering about Ranger, well, we are only friends- best friends. He can't do relationships. I wasn't happy with it, but I understand. Shortly after that, I started dating Woody, he is the biggest gentleman I know, but boy is he a master in bed. I know I always said I won't do some things, but with Woody, it just felt right. I know he has something planned for this weekend. He is picking me up after his shift today and we are going away. He won't tell me where we are going, but he said that it will be a very satisfying weekend.

Finally it's time for Woody to pick me up, I am excited but also nervous about what he has up his sleeve, I have come to find out that he has quite the erotic side. I feel myself clench at the thought of what he may have planned. I hear the knock on the door I move to check the peep hole, for Woody, than open the door. I am surprised to see he is wearing a white button down shirt and a grey tie. Oh boy, I know that tie. Without a word, he grabs my bag and my hand, and pulls me out of my apartment and to his truck. Once I am in the truck, he grabs a blindfold and ties it on.

"Don't worry, Darlin'. You are safe. I just don't want you to know where we are until its time." He whispers against my ear. I can only gulp and nod.

I don't know how long we drove for, seemed like years, I am sure it was minutes, maybe hours. When we finally came to a stop, I listened as he got out of the truck, seconds later, my door opened, I felt as he unbuckled my seatbelt. He gently lifted me out and carried me inside. I felt the heat of the furnace once we were inside. He didn't stop until he had climbed some stairs.

He gently sat me down onto the bed. I felt as he took my shoes off. He helped me stand back up, and removed all of my clothing, leaving the blindfold in place. As he moves me back onto the bed, and up to the pillows, I know what he is doing; he is fulfilling one of my fantasies. I feel the cool metal of handcuffs close around first one wrist than the other. Desire courses through me, and I became wet.

I could hear as he moved around the room, I listened as drawers were opened and closed. Seconds later, he was sitting by my feet. I hear a bottle being opened, than the smell of vanilla filled the air. I felt so turned on, but also so nervous about what he had planned. I felt his hands on my foot, he started slowly massaging. Yep, he is defiantly working my fantasy. As he worked his way up my leg, I was quickly getting into a state. When he got to my thigh, instead of moving to my other leg, he slid his vanilla covered fingers into my slick folds. I felt his fingers enter me gently as his thumb rubbed my clit. He curved his fingers into a 'come here' motion, hitting my g-spot with every movement. With just a few strokes, he made me fly. He kept rubbing me gently as I came down.

Finally, I felt him take his fingers out of me, and I heard the bottle open again. He worked my other leg, once again putting me into a state. When he worked he way to my other thigh, he skipped to my stomach. I groaned as he continued to massage my abs to my chest. He chuckled.

"All in due time, Darlin'."

Soon I felt his hands on my shoulders, and arms. He gently moved his hands down my sides. When his hands met my hips, he lifted me up. I felt his legs as he moved under me; he then lowered me onto his thick cock, filling me to the hilt. I moaned at the invasion. I arch my back and pull on the cuffs. A part of me tensed up as I am unable to move, but the erotic feel of what he was doing overtook the fear quickly. Woody held me up by my hips as he slid his hardness in and out of me, I could feel every ridge of his cock as he moved. He moved slightly, so now as he moved he was hitting my g-spot head on, he started moving faster and harder, soon the sounds of skin slapping and our moans were heard in the room. I felt myself clench his cock tightly as I felt the orgasm take hold of me. Soon like a spring coming uncoiled, I came. Lights flashed like the Fourth of July behind my eyelids. From the tips of my toes to the tops of my hair felt as if I was on fire with the intensity of the orgasm. I heard Woody groan as he reached his climax. He gently moved in and out a few more times, as my body clenched tightly milking his release.

Woody gently pulled out of me and moved out from under me. I felt his hands un-cuff me and he pulled the blindfold off me. He pulled me into his arms and held me as I willed my breathing to go back to normal.

"Are you okay, Darlin'?"

"Mmmmm." I couldn't form words. He chuckled as I nuzzled his bare chest.

We laid there for a long while just holding each other.

Suddenly, I pushed him over and moved on top of him. I saw that there were two more sets of cuffs on the nightstand. His eyes followed mine, and widened slightly. I grinned wickedly. I guess he liked my thoughts, because he got hard in a nanosecond. I quickly got the cuffs onto his wrists. I moved down and put the other two onto his ankles. Once I made sure he was secured, I moved up to blindfold him.

"No more seeing for you." I whispered.

I grabbed the vanilla massage oil and put some onto my palm. I moved to his feet, and started massaging. As I moved up his leg, I also planted gentle kisses onto the area I had massaged. By the time I got to his thigh, his erection was twitching. I move to his other foot, I get more oil and work my way up. When I get to his knee, I hear him starting to growl. I look up and see that his erection is twitching even more, with a drop of precum on the tip. Woody is fighting the cuffs; I continue my path up his leg. When I get to his thigh, he is growling incoherently. I move up and kiss his tip, taking the precum with my tongue. He twitches and hisses.

I massage his wash-board abs, and chest. As I move my fingers around his nipples he starts purring/growling. He is muttering quietly, but I was able to catch snatches of what he said, 'torture' and 'payback'. I smile wickedly as I gently kiss a path back down. I can feel Woody's muscles jumping as I move down. Finally I am hovering over his twitching manhood. I gently ran my tongue from his base to his tip, before I take him into my mouth. Woody hisses. I can feel his thigh muscles are tense; he is close to the edge. As I take him into my mouth, I gently cup his sack, I move up and down on his manhood, causing him to start swearing in Spanish. I can tell he isn't going to last long. I enjoy my Woody Popsicle for a few minutes before I move away from his throbbing member. Woody growls deep in his chest in protest. I smirk at his reaction.

I move on top of him straddling his hips, and take his lips in a gentle kiss.

"You're killing me here, Darlin'. But I like it." He growls. I can't help but giggle.

I carefully align him to my entrance and lower myself onto him, holding myself up so only his tip is inside me. We both groan at the connection. I slid down and take him the rest of the way, as I move, he meets my thrusts and within minutes I can feel him swell as he moves closer to the edge. I am just as close, it only takes mere minutes before we both fly over the edge. I fall onto Woody's chest, fighting to catch my breath. We both are covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I move to un-cuff him from the bed. Once I move back up he pulls me into his arms and holds me.

"Damn, Darlin'. That was amazing." He says once he can form words.

"Oh, yes it was."

As we lay basking in the afterglow of making a fantasy come true, I can't help but think that we unleashed something between us that is going to keep things spicy.

_Happy Birthday Rainbow! Love ya Darlin'! 3_


End file.
